This is the End
by On the Wings of Oblivion
Summary: The mind may forgive but the heart will never forget. But perhaps this is for the best. AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

This is the End

A/N: First story people! Be as harsh and mean as you want but try and keep all criticism constructive, but if you want to rage at me for no reason no one's stopping you either. Ok so this a Twilight fan fiction there will be swearing and implied sexual situations. All PG otherwise :)

Will include:

All Human

Out of character characters

Rose is nice

Swearing

Implied sexual situations

Edward is a douche

Mike and co. are popular (for once)

Disclaimer:

All recognisable events, places and people belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is being made out of this story. I own the plot and nothing else.

Chapter 1 - Essays

It was a somewhat warm day. Not cold, no, but not as warm as Bella would've liked it either. But then again, she supposed, it wasn't like she was going to go out anyway, so the outside temperature didn't really matter at all.

The inside temperature, on the other hand, was a completely different matter. It had to be a perfect 25 degrees, because what she was about to attempt next required much concentration, and Bella happened to concentrate better when comfortable.

After the tedious task of adjusting the faulty air conditioner, Bella went to get herself a sandwich, a scented candle and a Coke, because frankly, one had to be content and well sated to be able to truly relax. The next thing she did was grab a fluffy blanket from her room and turn on some peaceful music. And so finally, Bella settled into the couch, grabbed her laptop, and got ready for the mentally exhausting task of rereading and checking her essay.

You see here was the thing, once you write the essay (which is a horribly trying task itself), rereading it again is like being asked to fuck yourself with a cactus. It's not pleasant, not at all. But, it is something that has to be done, and the only way Bella could do it was to make sure she was completely comfortable and could find no excuse to go do something else. Which was what she currently really wanted to do.

After much mental debate, somehow, again, Bella managed to convince herself, she'd be much better off doing this outdoors, in the somewhat warm weather.

After packing her things up, she stepped outside and grabbed her bike (she'd decided this would be healthier, and was obviously not doing it because it would take longer to get there that way), and pedalled off to the nearby lake.

So it seemed that both of Bella's original assessments had turned out to be incorrect, she was outside after all, and the temperature was actually mildly hot, not the somewhat warm she had suspected before.

After almost crashing the bike a total of three times, Bella finally managed to make it to the lake. Then, being the clumsy person she is, she promptly fell off the bike, causing a huge ruckus, and causing all the nearby birds to fly off.

Disoriented and a little more than just slightly dizzy, Bella stumbled towards a nearby tree, and waited until her head would stop spinning. Due to a ridiculous amount of experience, she knew it would take between five minutes to twenty. On a happy note, she thought, at least she didn't have to reread her essay yet.

Sliding down the tree so that she could sit down properly, Bella propped her head on her arm, as she listened to the sounds of the birds calling and the leaves rustling, and apparently, the sounds of a wolf howling. Immediately alert, Bella sat up and listened as she heard the distinctive sound of a wolf, no, multiple wolves, howling, and, on a scarier note, coming towards her. The more rational side of her thought that there was no way there would be wolves in a small deciduous forest, in the middle of the day, while the more irrational (and more dominant) side of her said that nothing was impossible with someone with luck like her.

As it turns out the rational side had been right, as after a few moments Bella saw a man emerge followed by a bunch of other people, still howling away. The man at the front held up his hand and immediately the howling stopped. Bella looked on nervously at the group, I mean daylight it may have been but she wasn't exactly in a large metropolitan city either, and it was a bit hard to here screams from here. On the bright side, she thought, at least it hadn't been wolves, after all they were a lot less likely to be afraid of the fact she was the local police chief's daughter.

Carefully, Bella got up and inched towards her bike, and her pepper spray. Although it wouldn't be much help if the whole group attacked her, at least she had a small reassurance.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A poor little girl all alone in the woods. Got lost did we?" the ringleader drawled as the rest of them sniggered.

"I wasn't aware that the only reason I could be here was if I got lost."

"Of course not little girl, but it's the only reason as to why you are trespassing."

"Trespassing? I'm not sure if you're aware, but this area happens to belong to the government, and judging by your clothing, attitude and behaviour, you are not the government."

"And why is that, little girl?"

"Um because you look like a bunch of college kids trying to be cool and all that shit, but happen to be failing spectacularly."

"Oh little girl's got sass has she? I'll have you know our 'trying to be cool and all that shit' has got us the privilege of owning this little piece of land you are currently trespassing on."

"Is everything I'm saying just going in through one ear and out the other? Is there nothing in the middle to hold it? Hollow eh? Can't say I'm surprised, but I'll repeat what I said before. T h i s," she said drawing out each syllable, " u. Did you get that little boy? Maybe it's echoing around in that empty brain of yours so you might be able to get a replay."

Eyes flashing the boy seemed to be a hell of a lot more angry compared to before.

"Oh little girl you messed with the wrong guy. I was going to be kind and let you go, but now I've decided against that. Instead you're going to have to swim your way back, sweetie."

"Swim!? Are you crazy? You think I'm going to actually get my clothes wet and risk hypothermia just because a bunch of dumbass frat boys told me I have to? I don't think so mister. My father happens to be the local police chief, and unless you want to go to court for threats, I suggest you let me pass."

"Uh uh uh, let's just remember, little girl, you aren't on the right side of the law right now either. Don't forget, you are trespassing."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that this land is really yours and I am actually trespassing," she elaborated.

"Sure, why not. Oi someone grab the girl and make sure she doesn't run off!"

And so Bella found herself seized by two boys and hauled off to the entrance of the park.

When they arrived there she was pushed forward towards the leader, and almost landed on him causing him to jump back saying something about not wanting to be contaminated by ugly. Bella scoffed at that and responded saying it would probably make an improvement. Shooting her a scathing look, he pointed at the sign that was indeed at the front of the park, reading, PRIVATE PROPERTY NO TRESPASSING, in big red letters. Looking down slightly sheepishly, Bella mumbled, "Sorry, I wasn't actually aware this area belonged to someone, no one told me."

"Well now you know" the boy seemed to have softened a little and didn't look so angry anymore, and without the scowl, Bella realised he was actually quite handsome, oh screw it, he was drop dead gorgeous, and looked like he could be a model.

Bella gulped, drew in some air, scratched her head and said " I don't suppose you could let me go now? I mean I admitted I was wrong and I didn't actually know this was private until now...wait, wait, wait a minute! This sign only says this is private property! It doesn't say it belongs to you in any way! You could be trespassers too for all I know!"

"Bloody hell," the boy murmured, sliding his palm down his face, "Look, little girl, trust me this land belongs to me, my father gave it to me. It used to be my grandfathers, when he bought it to build houses, but never got around to it, and gave it to my dad."

"That could just be some elaborate tale you've made up to try and convince me, well I'm telling you now, I am not convinced! Unless you give me some solid evidence I'm calling the police right now!"

Finally losing his temper the boy shouted, "Fine! Call your daddy! At least he'll be able to tell you this land is indeed mine! Go on," he urged, "Go on, call him, see what he has to say!"

"I don't have my phone," was the embarrassed answer. Shuffling her feet, Bella huffed and sat down on the grass, "Ok fine I believe you, now can you let me go please? I have things I need to do."

"I don't think so after all the trouble you've caused us," he snarled as he motioned for her to stand up.

"Oh hell no! If you want me to jump in you'll have to throw me in yourself!"

"Then we'll do just that."

Squealing as one of the larger boys lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his back, she screamed, "Don't you dare you bastard!"

"You should've thought about the effects of your comment before you said it, don't you think so?"

"But what about my stuff!?" she cried out.

"We'll toss it in after you," he said shrugging.

"I have a bike and a laptop, how the hell do you suppose I'll be able to get to the other side, dragging a bike and making sure my laptop doesn't get wet!?"

"That's your problem not mine," he said shrugging again.

"You utter bastard."

Laughing out loud, he just walked off ahead. Walking a few meters, he turned around and said, " I'll put your stuff at the entrance, you're lucky I'm feeling nice."

"But that's like a three mile walk around the area!" she protested.

"Would you rather we chucked them in after you?"

Subdued, Bella stared off into the woods, until a sharp sensation brought her back to the present. It seemed, her shirt was slipping down (or is it up since she's upside down?) her body, and was soon going to reveal her bra.

"Hey hey hey! Let me down! I need to fix something!"

Looking back, the leader laughed, as he saw her predicament, while some other people wolf whistled. "I don't think so little girl, your embarrassment is delicious."

Scowling, Bella attempted to hold her shirt up, but her arms were quickly getting tired. Trying to tuck her top into her shorts didn't work either as every time the guy holding her stepped her shirt was tugged back out. Bella sulked as she was carried back to the lake, and then dumped unceremoniously onto the ground next to her stuff. Head swimming, from being upside down for so long, Bella struggled to stand up and watched as the boy came up to her. With every step he took she took one step back until she found herself backed into a tree.

Drawing himself up to her, he whispered in her ear, "It seems, little girl, there's no way out for you now, I hope you have your swimming goggles on, because you're about to g- arghhh!" he screamed as Bella sprayed a healthy amount of pepper spray into his eyes, before darting away during the confusion.

While all the boys went to go check on their leader, Bella grabbed her bike, dumped all of her stuff in the front basket and sped off onto the trail, with the words "Get her you idiots!" shouted after her.

Pedalling as fast as she could, Bella sped towards the entrance, as the gate loomed ahead she sped up and charged out of the park, onto the road, and towards the town.

When she finally reached town, she began to slow down lest she scare all the civilians. When she got home, she threw all her stuff onto the bed, laid face down on her bed and groaned, "I can't believe I just went through all of that to avoid rereading an essay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - College

The first day of school was always daunting. Bella, although not shy, wasn't a big fan of making new friends, she quite liked her old ones actually. But as life would have it she was about to go to college and Bella was scared as hell.

Luckily, Angela, her best friend, was also going to be going to the same college as her so she wouldn't be completely alone.

Taking a deep breath Bella finally found the confidence to step forward and into the school grounds. Then, taking slow deliberate steps she walked her way to the building her first class was in. Due to her slow walking she managed to leave herself with only a few moments to spare as she rushed into the classroom, forcing her to sit in the back, because all the other chairs had been taken.

Moments after the teacher began talking, a bunch of boys sauntered in, with, guess who, leading them. It seemed that yet another one of Bella's assessments was incorrect as the boys from the other day, were in fact not college boys, well not yet at least (they were now so she was close enough).

Quietly sighing, Bella attempted to hide her face in her hoodie, begging that he didn't notice her. But as luck would have it the only seats left were right next to her, in the back, where the teacher couldn't see them. Cursing her luck, Bella sank deeper in her chair and made a curtain of hair to cover her face. She sat still as she felt the five boys pass her one by one, until only one was left, who stopped right behind her chair.

"You're currently sitting in my seat."

Bella, seeing no reason to hide her identity anymore, as he'd work it out eventually anyway, said, "It's first day dumb ass, this would be the first time you've sat in this seat too. Unless of course, you're repeating the year, which I wouldn't be surprised about with that hollow head of yours."

"Little girl?!"

"Yes little girl." Bella looked up to see his face, and his eyes, one of which was still a little red.

Snarling, the boy got ready to say something but was cut off by the teacher, "Mr Cullen is there a problem? If not please grab a seat so I can begin my lesson, which is already running late due to your interruption."

Huffing, Cullen grabbed a seat on the other side of Bella, obviously readying himself to make the whole lesson a nightmare for her.

Sighing dramatically, Bella faced the front and took out her notebook and a pen.

"You're going to pay, little girl."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm quaking in my boots."

Scowling, Cullen looked forward and began taking notes. After a few minutes he turned around and was about to say something, only to be cut off by another sigh.

"For god's sake will you just pay attention to the lesson? You can torment me later."

Huffing, Cullen turned back around and sulked a little.

When the lesson was over, Bella practically threw all her stuff in her bag, and was about to make a mad dash for the door, only to be stopped by Mr Grabby Hands Cullen, who grabbed the hood on her hoodie and pulled her back.

"I don't think so, little girl, lesson's over, and I need to torment you now."

"Actually I need to get to work now."

Laughing, he said, "Too bad then."

The boy then proceeded to throw her down onto a chair, as he stood towering above her. "So, it seems introductions are in order. Wouldn't you say?"

"I don't feel a big need to be introduced to scum."

Laughing darkly, Cullen said, "I think you should shut your mouth, and only talk when told to."

"Well you did ask."

Scowling, he flippantly waved his hand, and pointed at the first guy, "This is Ben, Tyler, Mike, Riley and I am Edward."

"Great, nice to meet you. I'm going to go now."

"Nuh uh uh, you haven't told us your name yet."

"I don't feel like giving it to you."

"But you must return the favour, we told you our names."

"Yes, you volunteered your names, but, frankly, I don't feel like doing that, so ciao!"

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Bella ran for the front door, and, yet again (amazingly), managed to get away.

Running like a mad woman for the cafeteria, many people paused to watch as a girl ran like crazy, with a group of boys chasing after her. It seemed no one seemed to make this out as unusual or no one could be bothered to help her as they all just shrugged and looked away.

Finally making it to the cafeteria she looked around for Angela. After spotting her she scrambled over there, and hid herself under the table.

"Um, Bella? What are you doing?"

"Hiding," she whispered, "Shh."

"Hey, Bells, are you possibly hiding from a bunch of boys?

"Uh, yes."

"Why again?"

"Long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

"Um, I sprayed the leader with pepper spray?"

"Seriously?! Oh my god Isabella, we really can't leave you alone for a few moments can we."

Chuckling nervously, Bella watched as a bunch of feet appeared at the foot of the table.

"Come out little girl. I know you're under there."

"Hey! I don't know who you are but leave Bella alone!" defended Angela.

Bella mentally cheered for her friend and thanked God for friends like her.

"So, Bella is it?"

Damnit, Bella thought. Well there goes my plan.

"Come on Bellaaa, little girl, come out."

Sighing dismally, Bella crawled out of her hiding spot and plonked down on the chair, sulking.

Chuckling, Edward looked at her, and amusedly said, "Hell dearest."

Grumbling, Bella crossed her arms, and refused to look at him.

"So, Bella. How are we today?"

"Just dandy."

"Oh tut tut dearie, you really should be nicer to me, after all, I did spare you in class."

Angela looked on at the scene with wide eyes, as she struggled to understand what in the world was going on.

Suddenly a new voice cut in, "Edward, are you bullying people again?"

"Alice. This doesn't concern you. Go stick your nose into someone else's business."

"But brother dearest, you realise anything that concerns you, concerns me by default. Can't have you ruining my reputation and the family name, you know."

"What reputation."

"Oh you wound me, but none the less stop teasing the poor girl. Hello, Bella right? I'm Alice!"

"Um hi Alice? Yeah it's Bella." was Bella's shaky answer as she was more than slightly confused by the little pixie like girl.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Now is my idiot of a brother bothering you? I can kick his ass for you."

"Um."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," and with that she went and punched Edward in the arm, quite hard it seemed, and then sat herself down next to Bella.

"Bella, I think we're going to be best friends. Don't you think so?"

"Probably," she agreed, laughing.

Alice threw her arm around Bella and turned to Edward, "Hear that Edward? She's my BFF and no one messes with my friends."

"Whatever, let's go," and with that Edward stalked off with his friends trailing after him.

Laughing, Alice turned towards Bella, "OK that was bloody hilarious! Oh god I'm going to be laughing over this for days! I'm his sister by the way in case you didn't notice. We don't look that similar really, oh and we also have another brother called Emmett! He's like a big teddy bear! You'll realise when you see him."

Laughing Bella said, "I can practically picture him already, oh and this is Angela, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Angela!"

"Nice to meet you too Alice," Angela warmly said.

Another girl walked over at that moment, she was gorgeous with her blonde hair and shapely body, "Hey Alice!" she said.

"Hey Rose! Guys this is Rosalie Hale, Rose, this is Bella and Angela."

"Hi Rosalie," the two girls coursed.

"Call me Rose please, I prefer it," Rose said smiling.

Smiling, the girls all sat down together, and Alice relayed the previous events to Rose.

"Oh my god!" Rose shrieked with laughter, "I wish I had been there! Edward is so douchey sometimes!"

All laughing, the girls exchanged contact details, and talked about their lives. Alice was the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, a doctor and an interior designer respectively. Her brothers were Edward and Emmett, and she had a huge crush on Edward's best friend and Rose's brother, Jasper. Rose had one brother, Jasper, and she was dating Alice's other brother, Emmett. Bella told them she was from Forks, and the daughter of the local police chief, while Angela told them about her life as well.

When they had to part ways, they made plans to meet at the lake (although Bella was hesitant due to previous experiences) but Alice promised since the land was really given to all three of them, it was ok as long as she was with them.

After that Bella dragged Angela along with her to the local McDonalds because she needed to talk to the manager about getting a job there.

For once, luck had actually been nice to her, and so Bella managed to score a job there working on Friday nights and Saturday afternoons. She and Angela had been hoping to be able to rent an apartment nearby as neither had any desire to live in the dorms, or travel for an hour to get to school everyday.

"Ok so, should we go apartment searching now?"

"Sure! Come on I've had my eye on this particular neighbourhood for ages!"

So the two walked off to a pretty district just south of the campus.

"See? Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It is quite nice," Bella agreed.

At that moment three gorgeous cars raced down the road right past the girls, only for the front one to turn back around a minute later and come to a pause right in front of the two.

The window rolled down, and Bella could've smacked her head against a brick when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" she snapped at Edward.

"Hello again little girl. My sister isn't here to protect you anymore eh?"

"You're scared of your sister? That's just bloody hilarious. She's the size of a pixie if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah but she punches hard," he grumbled.

Laughing Bella grabbed Angela and said, "Well I think we will be leaving now, goodbye Edward, I hope I never see you again."

As they walked Edward's car followed them slowly, "Stop bloody following us!" Bella shouts back at him.

"I'll think you'll find I have a right to do whatever I want, it's a free country after all."

"Yes, but stalking is not on that list."

"I'm hardly stalking you," he scoffed.

"Following me is also known as stalking."

"Well fine then" and he raced off without saying anything else.

"God he's such an ass" commented Angela.

"I couldn't agree more," Bella said shaking her head, "I couldn't agree more.

Btw I need someone to read over my work so if anyone's interested please let me know


End file.
